Azul
by ope-hana
Summary: De lejos la observaba, ahí estaba ella sentada en la banca observando el cielo como queriendo expresar su soledad, con esa mirada perdida en el profundo azul del cielo.


One-shot

A/U

los personajes no son mios...

son de hiro mashima.

este fic ya lo tenia desde el 2015 por cierto motivos de salud no pude subirlo y ahora lo hago. algunos de mis fics los retomare.

espero que les guste.

* * *

¿Qué cosas podría decirle? Se preguntaba a cada rato, le dolía al verla toda destrozada desde que su amigo la dejo; ella dejo de ser súper alegre, se volvió una solitaria. Quería mostrarle que no pasaba nada. Y "él" desde lo más lejos la estaría animando.

De lejos la observaba, ahí estaba ella sentada en la banca observando el cielo como queriendo expresar su soledad, con esa mirada perdida en el profundo azul del cielo.

¿Qué le diría? Se volvía hacer esa pregunta

 _ **Natsu no seas cobarde**_ _se decía así mismo._

Después de observar el cielo por bastante tiempo, se retiró yendo hacia un parque donde se acomodó en un columpio mientras se ponía los auriculares. Y el de nuevo la observaba.

Quería saber que escuchaba por qué sus labios los movía, porque su vista solo se encontraba en aquellas piedras que rodeaban un rosal.

No siempre le llamo la atención, recordó que ella siempre se encontraba a lado de su mejor amigo. Ella misma se autoproclamo ser novia de gray fullbuster. Así que día y noche se la pasaba acosando a su mejor amigo; pero no sabía quién era el que era más raro entre esos dos. Ella por acosarlo día y noche o su amigo por preocuparse por no haberla visto acosarlo. Es así como ellos dos se volvieron novios y hasta incluso llegaron a comprometerse, pero…

Decidió acercarse donde estaba ella, se sentó en el columpio que se encontraba a su lado.

Vio que ella aún seguía mirando las rocas, que ni siquiera noto que él se encontraba a su lado observándola.

—Ejemh —quiso llamar su atención

Pero ella seguía abstracta en sus pensamientos con la mirada de nostalgia y anhelo abatido.

—juvia… ¿estás bien? —Tuvo valor— juvia

Ella seguía en sus pensamientos cuando noto una mano que estaba enfrente de ella, volteo

—n-natsu-san —nerviosa respondió mientras enfocaba su mirada en él.

— ¿estás bien? —cuestiono de nuevo

Ella asintió

— ¿Cómo has estado? —Realmente el mismo podía decir la respuesta pero quería que ella se lo dijera aunque fuera mentira

—Juvia se encuentra bien —sonrió le dio una sonrisa fingida

Natsu lo asimilo tal como él lo predijo

— ¿quieres ir por un helado?

Ella solo se lo quedo viendo; le quería decir que no… que no tenía ganas de nada; solo quería estar sola y disfrutar de sus recuerdos

Natsu noto su gestos

—Se me antoja con este clima, vamos —animo

Ella sonrió y solo asintió

En el camino iban comiendo sus helados, sin decirse nada. Era un poco incómodo para ambos.

— ¿tú lo extrañas? —fue la primera en preguntar

Natsu se alteró un poco por tal pregunta

—Claro, era mi mejor amigo —dándole una mordida a su helado

—ya sé que desde el invierno que se fue, ha pasado la primavera, incluso ya estamos en otoño… pero como me olvido de su presencia —su voz se escuchó resentida. Natsu al escuchar eso se quedó parado junto a ella viendo los gestos que ella tenía—. A lo mejor fue una cruel separación del destino del amor, pero no hay palabras que puedan confortarme —empezaron sus ojos a lagrimear— tal vez es el último melodrama de mi vida —rompió en llanto

Natsu al verla, se sintió un tonto, ¡era lo que ella pensaba, era lo que ella hablaba con el cielo!

—juvia… yo no sabía que esto pensabas

Juvia se limpió las lágrimas no quería verse de nuevo lamentable

—lo siento natsu, pero… siento que mi frio corazón, se ha teñido del color azul como el cielo, como mi pelo, como el color del mar… y a pesar que él se ha ido yo sigo aquí, viendo ese cielo frio y tormentoso. Él amaba ver los días soleados, él amaba ver las nubes en apogeo y yo no lo quiero ver sola —volvió a romper en llanto

De nuevo acertó

Natsu se acercó más a ella, la rodeo entre sus brazos para que ella llorara y se desquitara todo esa angustia que tenía y también que abandonara esos pensamientos fríos como el cielo azul, como el mar ¿y porque no? También como los ojos de ella; azul.


End file.
